Automating testing of software under degraded network conditions has historically been a difficult problem. Typically, to test software, a tester models various network types (e.g., 4G vs 2G vs WiFi, for example), as well as variability (e.g., dead spots vs statically slow network). The process of testing software operating in a hybrid application environment is even more difficult. FIG. 1 shows an example of a hybrid application environment 100. A hybrid application environment 100 typically includes web browser 102 (e.g., Chrome, Internet Explorer, Safari) and native application code 104 (e.g. Cocoa, C#, Java, C/C++) implemented on a mobile device 106 (e.g. Android, IOS, Windows). The combination of the web browser and native application code may be referred to as a hybrid application. The web browser of a hybrid application may also be referred to as a webview.
When a network is degraded and/or disabled at the network level, it can be difficult to maintain connectivity to a testing harness that drives automation while testing the impacts of a degraded network. In addition, in many instances there may be multiple testing instances utilizing the same network controller. This means that network-level degradation of a network connection would affect all testing instances and as such may be unfeasible if different applications or tests are being executed concurrently.